Thee I Love
by abigiggle
Summary: Turnadette fluff. This is my first ever fanfic so I hope it isn't too bad! Reviews will be very much appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

Thee I Love.

It's near Christmas time and Nonnatus is busier than ever. The clinic had been overflowing just a few hours earlier, full of hormonal women demanding to see a midwife. Things had now quietened down, so many of the midwives had been sent back to get some rest before being sent on call again. This left just Patrick and Shelagh in the clinic. Shelagh and Patrick are particularly excited about Christmas this year as it will be the first time they will be spending it together. They've have been finding it quite hard to find time for themselves since becoming engaged. It seems that whenever they're alone they'll be interrupted by one of the nuns or midwives asking one of them for help or Timothy will come in search of his father.

"I hope you won't be too disappointed with my cooking on Christmas day, my dear." Patrick said whilst wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist.

"I'm sure I'll be pleasantly surprised Doctor Turner." Shelagh said whilst looking up at him with a teasing glint in her eyes.

"I wouldn't bet on it, love." Patrick laughed "I burn toast, never mind a whole Christmas feast."

"Well, how about I come over early on Christmas morning and help you? It would also give us some time alone together whilst Timothy is at his grandmothers?" Shelagh asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"You are a genius." Patrick smiled lovingly.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." Shelagh replied. "Well I couldn't be more certain" Patrick grinned.

"Why can't being with each other always be as simple and easy as this?" Shelagh asked "It seems as though we never spend any time together."

"We've just been together all day." Patrick said jokingly. "Oh, you know what I mean" Shelagh replied with a mock glare.

"I do, my love, I do. And we will have time-"

"When, though? We're never left alone for longer than five minutes, if it's not one of the nuns interrupting us then it's Trixie, Cynthia or Jenny-"Patrick hushed her by crashing his lips passionately against hers and pulled her in so close that he could feel her heart racing, beating faster every time he brushed their lips together. Patrick eventually broke the kiss, hoping his fiancé wouldn't be too offended by him interrupting her speech.

"Wow!" she smiled up at him "I know of worse ways to be quietened."

"I love you. I don't think I tell you that enough" Patrick grinned.

"I love you too, and you say all that is necessary."

Just as Patrick was about to claim Shelagh's mouth as his own again, they were interrupted by Jane.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt you Doctor Turner but Mrs Jones has gone into labour." Jane explained apologetically, knowing only too well how difficult it was to get any privacy around Nonnatus.

"Thank you Nurse Sutton, I'll get there as soon as I can." Patrick answered, trying to hide the grimace on his face.

The last time Patrick had assisted in one of Mrs Jones' births it had been particularly stressful. Not only was Mrs Jones incredibly aggressive whilst in labour but she was also birthing twin girls, both of whom were breach.

Shelagh trying, and failing, to contain her laughter upon seeing her fiancés expression, thankful that she wasn't on call for the next few days, knowing only too well what a handful Mrs Jones could be.

"Oh yes, haha very funny." Patrick said.

"I'm sorry doctor, please forgive me?" Shelagh smirked, after finally controlling herself.

"Of course nurse" Patrick replied giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow, darling?" Shelagh said, reaching up to steal one last kiss.

"I look forward to it" Patrick winked.


	2. Chapter 2

Thee I love chapter 2

Since leaving the order Shelagh had been enjoying the luxury of not waking early every morning for mass but today however she awoke early as it was Christmas and she was spending the day with Patrick. They were still finding it difficult to find time to be together, so as Timothy was at his Grandmothers for the morning it seemed silly not to take advantage.

Shelagh quickly got dressed in the clothes which Trixie had lent her upon learning that she was seeing Patrick. The dress was a dark blue in colour which, according to Trixie, would "bring out her eyes". It had mid-length sleeves with a dipped top; it was not enough to show any cleavage, but just enough for her to feel slightly out of her comfort zone. Trixie had also leant Shelagh a pair of black heels. Shelagh was still quite out of practice when it came to wearing heels which wasn't surprising after wearing nothing but brogues since she was in her twenties. After giving herself a final once-over in the mirror she headed out to wait for Patrick.

After quietly closing the door, she turned around to find that Patricks car was already there.

"Good morning Patrick."

Patrick turned around upon hearing his fiancés voice, only to be greeted by possibly the most beautiful sight he'd ever witnessed.

"Wow...I mean...wow! You look beautiful." Patrick stuttered.

"You're looking quite handsome yourself doctor" Shelagh replied.

Patrick opened the door and indicated for Shelagh to get in. The car journey to Patrick's house was filled with small talk. Mostly about work, Timothy and their wedding which was fast approaching.

Upon arriving at their destination they got out of the car and into the house quite quickly, trying to avoid the now frequent fall of snowflakes.

"I'm afraid my darling that if the snow doesn't start to slow down that you will be stuck with me for the entire day!" Patrick winked.

"Oh how awful" Shelagh teased back.

"Now that _is _hurtful. My beautiful fiancé doesn't even want to spend time with me" Patrick chuckled.

"You know I don't mean it" Shelagh laughed.

"Yes I do. You really do look incredibly beautiful today though my dear." Patrick said, stroking her face with his thumb.

"Don't be silly" Shelagh blushed, looking at the ground.

He gently took hold of her face, tilting it upwards to make eye contact with her once more.

"I'm not being silly. You really don't realise how truly beautiful you are, Shelagh. I still can't believe that out of all of the men in the world that you could have had your pick of, you chose an old man like me." Patrick stated before capturing her lips in a kiss. It was unlike any of the kisses they'd shared before. All of the others had been gentle and chaste but this was fiery and passionate. Her hands came up around his shoulders and onto the back of this neck, playing with his short hair, while his hand were on her waist drawing lazy circles on her hips.

Patrick broke the kiss when the need for air became too prominent.

"I love you so much." Shelagh sighed, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"I love you too." Patrick said in between placing kisses across Shelagh's jaw.

"I thought I was supposed to be coming over to help you cook Christmas lunch, not to act like love-sick teenagers." Shelagh giggled.

"Ah yes, right this way then my dear" Patrick chuckled leading Shelagh into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Thee I love chapter 3

Soon enough Shelagh and Patrick had prepared all of the food and were taking it out of the oven to eat.

"Damn!" Shelagh hissed, clutching her hand to her chest.

"What ever is wrong?" Patrick asked worriedly.

"I burned my hand getting the Turkey out of the oven." Shelagh agonised whilst running her hand under the cold water from the kitchen tap.

"Would you like me to take a look at that?" Patrick smirked.

Shelagh rolled her eyes, knowing full well what he was referring to.

"Yes, although I'm quite sure there will be no need for amputation" She tutted, playing along, allowing him to pull her hand into his, caressing her palm with as much care as he had on the day of the fete.

He pulled her hand in to kiss the scarlet burn mark that was now forming and this time she didn't pull away, nor did she want to.

"There, all better" Patrick flirted.

"Thank you doctor" Shelagh said with mirth, reaching up to peck his cheek.


End file.
